shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Saaya Yamabuki
Saaya Yamabuki (山吹 沙綾, Yamabuki Saaya) is a minor character in Shugo Chara!. She attends Seiyo Academy and is one of Amu's classmates. History Saaya is portrayed as being very cold-hearted, nasty, egotistical and unable to sing. Along with the other members of the Tadase Fan Club, Saaya shows off whenever she gets the chance in order to impress Tadase, Kukai, or any other handsome boys who happen to show up, but to no avail. She is a stereotypical rich and snobby girl and is very competitive with Amu, challenging her at every chance she gets. On episode 45, Saaya is talented by playing the piano, but Marimo plays the piano more gently than her. In episode 68 she has a farewell party for she was moving to Los Angeles however she ends up staying in Japan. Appearance Saaya is a girl roughly the same height as Amu. She has peach-colored skin, slightly sharp green eyes and short curly auburn hair color. X Character First Nikaidou wants to target Kukai's Guardian Character in Episode 17, And when he saw Saaya jealous when Kukai and Tadase help Amu in the practicing of speech contest, he still targeting Kukai, but Saaya is his first target to help targeting Kukai. Saaya's Heart's egg was turned into an X egg. Saaya said to Kukai that Amu has said Tadase is better than him. Saaya is so successful to making Kukai angry to Tadase (It's an acting, so Nikaidou can`t change Kukai's Guardian Character). Amu forgot about her speech, but she won, and Saaya turned back. Confusion Character Transformation Hinamori Dream Saaya became "Hinamori Dream" when her Heart's Egg was tainted with Lulu's magic. She become like Amu because of her dream to be popular like Amu. While this form, she was able to imitate Amu's abilities and became her Character Transformations. She returned to her old self after Amu reasoned with her about her own capabilities and used Open Heart to return her to her normal form. As Hinamori Dream, looks like a copy of Amu, but her eyes are still sharper than Amu's and Saaya still has curly hair. In her hair is Amu's cross hair-clip, though Saaya's has a question mark on it. Gorgeous Heart Gorgeous Heart is an imitation of Amulet Heart. In this form, she was able to use an attack called "Gorgeous Heart Special"; an imitation of "Spiral Heart Special". There is a question mark on the heart of Saaya's visor. When Saaya uses Gorgeous Heart Special,A Boomerang like beam comes. Gorgeous Spade Gorgeous Spade is an imitation of Amulet Spade. In this form, she was able to use an attack called "Break Music"; an imitation of "Prism Music". There is a question mark on the spade of Saaya's hat. Gorgeous Clover Gorgeous Clover is an imitation of Amulet Clover. In this form, she was able to use an attack called "Break Honey"; an imitation of "Remake Honey". There is a question mark on the clover of Saaya's headdress .When Gorgeous Clover uses Break Honey, the honey is shown to be purple and more evil. Gallery 108.jpg|Saaya before transformed. 109.jpg|Saaya before transformed. hinamori dream.jpg|Saaya as Hinamori Dream. 110.jpg|Hinamori Dream attacks. Hinamori Dream 2.png|Saaya as Hinamori Dream. 114.jpg|Saaya as Hinamori Dream. 115.jpg|Hinamori Dream opens heart. Gorgeous Heart.png|Saaya as Gorgeous Heart. Gorgeous Spade.png|Saaya as Gorgeous Spade. Gorgeous Clover.png|Saaya as Gorgeous Clover. Tadase Fan Club2.PNG|Tadase Fan Club members|link=Tadase Fan Club Trivia *In the anime, Saya Heart's Egg was corrupted three times: as an X-Egg, an X-Character, and a ? Egg. Her ? Egg Character Transformation was Hinamori Dream. **Additionally, Saya is the only character to be corrupted more than once. *In the anime, Saya is voiced by Miyuki Kawashō and by Francesca Bielli in Italian Dub. See Also *Amu Hinamori *Kukai Souma *Tadase Hotori *Tadase Fan Club *Character Transformation Category: Shugo Chara! characters Y Y Category:Characters transformed with Confusion Character